


Fight Instinct

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [152]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Knives, M/M, fighting leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Aura on aura, they wrestled and tumbled, and the manic gleam in Saruhiko's eye only found an answer in Yata's—not a protest.





	Fight Instinct

One minute, there was a knife grazing his skin; the next, a knife ripping through his shirt; and it only made Yata's face light up with a more ferocious grin than a moment before.

Aura on aura, they wrestled and tumbled, and the manic gleam in Saruhiko's eye only found an answer in Yata's—not a protest.

They didn't plan it, didn't make any conscious decision one way or another, just cut through clothes, bit through skin, and pressed mouth to mouth and hips to hips, and suddenly neither of them were fighting each other but fighting for their pleasure.


End file.
